


Give In

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: Angel Sanctuary, Supernatural
Genre: 5 Acts, AU, Crossover, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for zekkass for the 5 Acts Meme. Rosiel wants something out of Balthazar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/gifts).



He gives the cords another tug hoping for at least one knot to loosen. The restraints are knotted tightly, enough to make getting out of them difficult, but not enough to bruise. Even though it wouldn't hurt if it bruised. Sometimes pain can be pleasure after all. Usually Balthazar likes a little pain with his sex. Makes things fun.

Except that is not the case today, because right now this is exactly where he does _not_ want to be. In fact he'd rather be doing something suicidal with the Winchesters right now if given a choice. The only problem is, he's stuck. He's been stuck here for hours, but not long enough for Castiel to notice or realise that something is wrong.

Thin fingers run up his thighs, along the in-seam of his jeans, stopping close right before the bulge at the V. Balthazar suppresses a shudder, forces down the urge to arch into that touch, despite the fact that he's been hard and aching and so close to release for so, _so_ long. He realised after the first few times he wouldn't be granted release.

“What's this. Trying to get away again, Balthazar?”

“Of course not Rosiel. Why would I even want to leave your radiant company?” he plasters on the smarmiest smile he can, hoping the flattery will get him out. He needs to go warn Castiel. Maybe Raphael too. Raphael and Castiel's war is a speck in the galaxy of problems that Rosiel could bring the world at large. And Balthazar likes the world the way it is.

Rosiel chuckles, as he works Balthazar's zipper open. And as much as Balthazar honestly despises the angel, he is thankful for that, because the denim was starting to chafe. “You don't have to lie. I'll let you go. I'll even give you the honour of touching _me_. You just have to give me what _I want_.”

“I told you,” and the words are gritted out through Balthazar's teeth as Rosiel decided that now was the perfect time to wrap his hand around him and start stroking him, and does it feel good. “I gave dearest Cassie the weapons. I don't have a thing on me.”

“You don't expect me to actually _believe_ ” hand squeezing harder around Balthazar at that word, making the other angel buck into his hand, “you? I know you've held back some as leverage for a rainy day.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” The smarmy smile is back, even though he's now wildly bucking into Rosiel's hand.

“You have the key to _her_ crystal. I know you've taken it.”

Fuck is pretty much Balthazar's line of thinking, because he knows he has held back on some of the weapons of Heaven especially that one. Castiel trusted him, hadn't even asked. So, Balthazar had figured he was in the clear, with something to buy him out of an incredibly sticky situation should he find himself in one. And the fact that Rosiel _knows_ he has it, is going to be a problem. Even if he gets rescued.

Rosiel leans in, lips ghosting Balthazar's ear. “All you have to do is tell me. I promise you a reward for your co-operation.” Another squeeze to his cock on the word 'reward' and Balthazar is so close. So very close, and it's driving him insane.

“Come now, tell me.” And Balthazar winces on a painful squeeze, and how sharp and dangerous Rosiel sounds.

“No? All right then, I'll let you think on it a while longer.” Leaning in again he presses a kiss to Balthazar's lips. “Remember, the reward is much more than all this suffering you're enduring for those trash.”

With that he's pulling away, zipping Balthazar up while the other angel is still hard and near the brink of orgasm. “Katan,” Rosiel calls pulling his hair up as he walks out, “I'm hungry. Go get me something from nearby. And make sure our guest is _comfortable_.”

And he's gone.

Balthazar sinks back, teeth grit, as he tries to work the binds free before Katan gets in and redoes them.

Cassie better bring booze with him when he comes to get him.


End file.
